


New Home

by eleanors_park



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanors_park/pseuds/eleanors_park
Summary: " Killing for sport was an unthinkable crime on Lorien, but based on a few appalling stories I’ve overheard at hunting-supply stores in my travels here, I gather it’s not exactly uncommon on Earth. I can only imagine what Crayton’s reaction would be if he were with me, knowing his fondness for Chimærae." In which Lexa and Crayton enter their new home.





	New Home

Crayton followed Lexa up the wooden stairs of their new home, and flinched when the stairs cracked under his feet. They had a weird shade of sand and sometimes black, and he did not wish to know the last time they were repaired. He didn’t like the feeling this place was giving him, he still noticed the presence of the rusty, breaking-down fance behind him. He trusted Lexa in the decision of buying an isolated house, but he hoped they could find something less falling apart.

He heard the sound of a key opening up the door and Lexa’s stepping in, her dark boots leading the way. She had made all the arrangements for the house a while back, signed the contracts under a fake name and delivered the money. He found it fascinating to watch her sitting in front of her laptop and typing code. He didn’t understand much, but her skill was amazing nevertheless. Sometimes, when he watched her, she explained him what she was doing before he could ask. He didn’t want to disturb her to cut her chain of thoughts, but she seemed like she was good with working and describing her steps, so he listened. 

She sat her bag down and he wondered why she stopped so close by the door. When he looked up, he realized, and stopped a horrified gasp. The walls of the cabin were decorated with the heads of dead, poor animals. He knew that humans, from some odd, sick reason, hunted animals for sport. They had an unspeakable argue to feel superior, and they showed it by killing innocent creators. He thought of the Chimaera he took care of back in Lorien, who flew with him to this planet, and felt sick. He loved them so much, and sadly, there were taken as prisoners by the Mogadorians. The sight was horrible, and he couldn’t help but imagine his own Chimaerae hanged up there. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Lexa peeking at him in slight concern. He walked further into the house, there was a yellow couch in front of him, its color faded. 

“Are you okay, Cray?” Lexa asked as he held onto the couch.

He looked up to meet her gaze. “Yeah, sorry, I’m acting like a child,” he answered and his thoughts switched to their luggage, still in the van. “Want to unpack?” he smiled.

After an hour of getting into their rooms, organizing their clothes into the compact closets they had in each of their bedrooms, Lexa taking off the animals heads while Crayton was carrying her computer equipment into the small office room in the end of the hall while being extra careful for her, they were done. For now. She finished before he could get everything into the office and went to install the stuff he brought. After that, she went outside and connected security cameras while he watched if they were filming right in her computer. They communicated by shouting “Is it working?!” and “Yeah!”

The hours passed and evening was arriving. The sun would set in an hour or so, he guessed by the spreading lines of orange and pink in the sky as he poured the burning hot water from the kettle into two cups that had a little bag of tea inside of them. He mixed his cup of tea with one of the spoons that were already in place- after washing it, of course- and felt the steam warming his face. The spoon made a calming sound when it clashed against the edges of the glass, reminding him of a happier time when he was young and saw his grandmother making tea for the both of them. He moved the spoon into the other cup before walking down the hall for Lexa’s office, where she had already started searching the web. 

He set her glass down behind the computer’s mouse, far enough from harming her keyboard in case it would spill. She raised her face away from the screen and saw him giving her a grin, returning to the living room where he had his own laptop to explore by himself. He didn’t say anything, but she knew he was secretly telling her that she needed a break. His kind gesture of bringing her a drink made her cheeks turn a bit red, and she left after he did, tracing his footfall.

She found him sitting on the couch like she imagined he would be, both of his hands were wrapped around the cup as he took a sip, one of his legs was over the other. She stopped after the hall, and he probably heard her coming because he turned around. She walked towards and sat next to him, and in the first time she could remember, felt some serenity.


End file.
